Dark kisses
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if the Cullens had found bella on there doorstep, a tiny baby, but not an ordinary baby, a goddess. how will the Cullens take the responsibiblity of taking care of a baby goddess
1. Chapter 1

**A's pov**

Life couldn't have been any more boring, school was out, and we all were trapped in the house with the sun light shining brightly in the sky.

Edward was at his piano playing Esme's favorite song, Esme was in the garden, Carlisle was at work, Emmett, and Rose were upstairs doing things I'd rather not think about, and Jazz was deep in his war book.

I began to search the future for something, anything to do, and a car wreck came up, I quickly looked for it.

_A car had collided with another, both of the people in the in the cars were killed, blood was everywhere, and the cars were mangled so badly._

_But as I searched a little farther into the scene a soft baby cry filled the air._

_It was coming from the backseat, I looked closes and noticed a baby in some type of carrier that protected all of her, it was like she was laying in a clear metal bubble._

But then the vision began to move forward, and gasped as I watched what happened next.

_A man slowly walked to the car and took the baby, and began to run with a speed that even my vampire sight had a hard time keeping track of, and when he stopped he was right at our door and placed the baby right at the steps, and left a note._

I snapped out of the vision in shock, and confusion, what was that man, he wasn't human, or a wolf, and he wasn't a vampire.

Plus why would he give a cute little baby to a house full of vampires.

But it was too late now to wonder because a knock at the door had me up and running, Edward right behind me.

"Alice, what did that vision mean, please don't tell me a baby is outside that door?" Edward asked panicked.

"Baby?" Rose asked coming down quickly with Emmett right behind her.

Jazz had also put the book down and was by my side in confusion.

"I don't know, I saw a vision of a baby showing up on our door step." I said seriously, and slowly walked to the door and opened it up slowly and gasped at what I saw.

Just like the vision there she was, a baby with gorgeous brown curls and her tiny eyes were closed, it looked like she was in a deep sleep.

She was laying in a car seat type of thing, but it looked like there was thick glass around it.

I picked up the note and read it out loud.

_Hello Cullen's, I am leaving my precious daughter with you, you will find that she is not a regular baby, she is a goddess, but if I keep her with me longer she will be hunted and killed, you must keep her until she comes of age of 17. Then she will be able to take her place as ruler, if you fail to protect her I will see to it that your demise will be long and tortuous._

_To open my daughter's imprisonment her true love may place his hands upon, and it shall open and she shall awaken, but I don't belief that her true love will be here, so you must not worry, her imprisonment is indestructible to human, and vampires, so just keep her away from view is all you must do. _

_I trust that you will succeed my wish to you all. Starfire._

I looked to the others who shared the same look of shocked, and amazement.

"So we just have to lock her in a room until she turns 17?" Emmett said looking at the baby.

"Well she can't lie in there all her life; we have to get her out somehow." Rose hissed, and smashed her fist into the glass, but not even a crack appeared.

She growled in angry as she continued to try and break the glass but it would even scratch.

"Rose calm down, I don't think there is anything we can do." Emmett said pulling Rose away.

"Emmett open that thing right now." Rose hissed with rage seething in her eyes.

Emmett sighed, and like Rose he began to punch the crap out of the glass, and now even he is getting annoyed.

"This thing is strong." Emmett said with a frown as he went back to Rose.

"Jasper you try." I said pushing him to her.

I would love for a baby to be around the house just as much as Rose, and Esme would just love it.

Jasper laid his hands on it and felt around, then he began to give it light taps before unleashing powerful punches, but like the others it wouldn't break.

"Edward." I said with a grin as I bounced in excitement.

Edward shook his head.

"No Alice, what kind of life would this baby have growing up with a house full of vampires, the best thing to do for her would be keep her in there until she is ready to go." Edward said, but I could see the long in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"You probably won't be able to even open it Edward, come one just try." I said pulling him closer to the baby.

He sighed, and throw me a glare.

"Fine, but only because I know I won't be able to open this thing up." Edward said, but as he placed his hands on the glass it began to change colors.

We all gasped as it turned blue, and then cracks began to appear all over the glass, and shattered to the ground in a thousand crystals.

"Edward you are her true love." I beamed, and almost laughed at Edward's expression as he watched the baby.

"She truly is beautiful." He murmured.

Emmett snickered at that, causing Edward to throw him a growl.

But as a baby coo got our attention I watched as the baby's eyes opened revealing two brown orbs.

Edward gasped as he looked into her eyes, and his hand went out and stroked her cheek.

The baby smiled, and let out a beautiful laugh.

We all laughed at this, she was just so adorable.

Edward beamed, but then his finger went to her neck, and he picked up a tiny golden necklace.

"Isabella." Edward said with love leaking in his voice.

Rose came closer and grinned at the baby.

"Hey there Isabella." She cooed.

"Yeah, hey little Bella." Emmett said grinning his goofy grin.

"Great nickname Emmett." I said pleased, and came closer to the baby as well.

"I can't wait to go shopping for her, come on Jazz let's go get Esme." I said taking Jasper's hand.

He nodded also looking at the baby, but I could tell he was worried that he might hurt her, but I knew he wouldn't.

Bella was going to be part of our lives now, and something tells me Edward is going to enjoy having her around even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A's pov**

"So now what, that Starfire person said to just keep her locked up, we can't do that now." Emmett said looking at the beautiful baby still lying in the now broken glass bubble.

"Are you kidding, we are going to take care of her." Rose hissed at him giving him a smack over his head.

He rubbed his head with a pout.

I danced over to the baby, smiling down at her.

"Hello baby Bella." I cooed.

Bella looked at me cautiously, and made a low unsure gurgle.

"It's ok I won't hurt you, I'm just going to buy you tons and tons of clothes, and be your best friend, plus sister." I said grinning at her.

Bella didn't stop her tense gaze at me; she was pretty stubborn for a little baby, but I was shocked that she couldn't see that I was never going to hurt her.

"Edward talk to her, tell her that I'm not going to hurt her." I said looking to Edward who was still staring down at Bella.

He shook his head as if it clear it and looked at me almost like he was in a daze.

"What?" He asked running his hand through his hair with a sheepish look.

"Talk to Bella." I nudged him eagerly.

He looked at me nervously.

"And say what?" He asked.

"I don't know, but she's probably scared and confused, she's just a baby." I said again giving him a shove.

"Alright alright." He muttered, and then bent down to Bella with a calm smile that completely hid how nervous he was.

Bella looked at him, and her big brown eyes brightened.

"Hello Bella." He said gently.

Bella smiled at him, and let out a baby gurgle that sounded excited.

Edward chuckled at that, and he seemed to relax at this.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my family, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Edward said pointing to each one of us, and we all got closer.

Bella looked at each of us with an unsure look, then back to Edward with a soft coo.

"None of us are going to ever hurt you; we're going to take good care of you." Edward went on.

Bella smiled up at Edward, and reached her arms out to him.

He looked shocked at this.

"She wants you to hold her Edward, go on." I grinned.

Edward shot me an unsure glance, but did as I said and picked Bella up carefully from her crib of shattered glass.

Bella curled herself into her, and rested her head at the crook of Edward's neck with a content babble.

Edward seemed to tense up, but soon he relaxed to and shifted his arms so they pushed Bella closer to her.

He smiled down at her warmly.

"You really are a pretty baby, you know that don't you Bella?" He asked her, stroking her tiny cheek with the tip of his finger.

Bella let out a baby squeal and smiled as she began to suck on Edward's finger.

We all laughed.

"You must be hungry, come on let's go get Esme." Edward cooed down to Bella, then he gently began to carry Bella to the back down were Esme was deeply into her gardening.

That was our cue to go and get this ready for Bella.

"Come on Jazz, let's go get clothes, Emmett go get things to make the room, and Rose stay here and help Edward with Bella, he's going to need it." I said with a grin, and then we all split up.

I could just tell without even getting a vision that something funny was going to happen that Edward won't be quite ready for.

**Ed's pov**

As I walked Bella outside Rose following closely behind I couldn't help but press my lips to the top of Bella's head, and breath in her scent, it was so sweet, but held no pain what so ever, it was like she was made for me, she was perfect.

But I had to fight whatever it was I was feeling, Bella might not be human, but a life with a vampire isn't a good one, and if I'm not careful I let into my selfish wants.

Bella was nothing more than a gorgeous baby to me, a precious, beautiful baby.

Esme looked up with a sniff of the air, and gasped as she saw Bella in my arms.

She was in front of me in seconds, looking over Bella, like she was looking at an angel, which in the case she was.

"Well hello sweetie, and who might this be?" She cooed, but looked at me concerned, and confused.

"This is Bella, and well, it's easy to show you than explain, so here." I said and handed her the note that was on Bella's crystal crib.

Esme read it in vampire speed, and looked at me with wide overjoyed eyes.

"Oh Edward, did you open the crib?" She asked hope dancing in her eyes.

I nodded, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

Rose noticed, and gave me a dark look, but stayed silent about it.

"But of course nothing serious can come out of this, she is a goddess, so that means that when she is ready to go she'll have someone waiting up there for her." Rose said narrowing her eyes a little.

"Maybe that's what this Starfire person thought, that he or she could leave Bella here until she was ready to meet her true love, then he would take her back, but he or she must have been wrong, because Edward has opened it." Esme said with pride in her voice.

I smiled at Esme, her words making sense, but I didn't let myself enjoy it to long.

"No Esme Rose is right; I can't really be her true love, what kind of love could a vampire give a goddess?" I asked, and a sharp pain stabbed at my heart at the thought.

Esme frowned at me.

"Edward you opened it, you are her true love, the sooner you accept that, the easier it's going to be, now come on in side, she looks pretty hunger." Esme said giving me a gentle push towards the door.

"Ok." I sighed, and walked in with both Esme and Rose behind me.

Rose and Esme both beamed as they watched Bella, and at the same time prepare a meal for her.

Something told me this little angel was going to have each and every one of us wrapped around her finger; I just wonder how Carlisle will react to all of this…


End file.
